Unexpected love
by Siennaxx2010
Summary: bella 20 and edward 27 find each other in the most unlikey way, can they stick together and show each other that there is a thing such as true love and love at first sight only time will tell...


**Unexpected Love**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary-<strong>

**Bella is a 20 year old college student whos still trying to find where she fits in, after moving to a small town to be closer to her father while still working toward a college degree, Bella will find herself in situations she never thought she would be in. Bella will find the most unexpected in the most unlikely place... Edward a 27 year old doctor believes that women are only there to hurt him, after a extremly bad break up with his girlfriend of 3 years edward doesn't think he will ever find someone to love him as much as he could love them, what will happen when unfortunate events bring edward and bella together in the most unlikely of places? will edward ever be able to find someone who will be the sort of girl he needs? **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One- the beginning<strong>

**BPOV**

In twenty years I feel that I have not accomplished enough, I have lived in Phoenix a large portion of my twenty years, my parents split when I was four years old, I guess I'm lucky in the sense of I was at an age where I couldn't fully comprehend what was going on.

In recent times I have had to make choices, some good some bad. I have decided to move back to my home town and spend a little more time with my father, college was easy to transfer the only problem was the thought of moving back home; it was a daunting thought living at home with your father.

So here I am trading sunny Phoenix for rain covered Forks with a population of 3532…

'How was your flight?' my dad had never been the best with words, it always felt kind of awkward whenever we would talk.

'It was good, a little bumpy. I'm not too good with turbulence.' Before long we were pulling up to a nice little two story home, the home I spent my first four years even though I don't remember much about this house but I do remember the brightly lit colours and the woodsy smell inside. My mother was a bit of a free spirit; clearly my father had not changed anything since she left him.

'Your bedroom is still the same, I tried to change a few things I got you a new bed and some older people things, I hope you like purple the lady at the store picked it out' the bedspread was a lovely shade of deep purple that went well with the lavender curtains he got, although I'm not a big fan of the colour purple, I could live with it.

'It's great dad thanks, you didn't have to go to so much trouble.'

'Yeah well it's not everyday your only daughter comes back home, ill leave you to unpack and settle, I thought we could just order some pizza for dinner instead of going to too much trouble.' Best thing about Charlie he doesn't hover, doesn't make me feel enclosed.

'That sounds like a good idea dad.' With that he turned and went back down stairs, I plopped down on the bed and let my exhaustion take over.

I woke to no light outside, I felt a little disorientated not knowing what time of day it was. Slowly and steadily I made my way downstairs. Charlie watching football on the flat screen TV, with a beer in his hand.

'Pizza should be here in a minute, I didn't know what you wanted so I just got a pepperoni and meat lovers.'

'pepperoni should be fine thanks, so I was thinking I should probably start looking for a job tomorrow, I'm going to need an income and savings to buy a car and such.'

'If you want me to lend you the money to get a car you can just pay me back when you have it' I think that would have to be the sweetest thing my dad had ever said to me, but did I really want him to lend me money that I would eventually have to pay beck, answer; yes I need a car to be able to get job.

'Umm that would actually kinda be perfect dad at least I can then get to school and work if I have a car thanks.'

'Just find a car and I work out the rest there should be a section in the newspaper on the kitchen table.' Walking into the kitchen was like walking into a sunflower field, cupboards painted bright yellow and orange walls; it surprised me that Charlie wouldn't have changed it; I thought he would have wanted to get rid of painful reminders of Renee.

Looking over the cars for sale, I go for a small Volvo in black for a nice price. Charlie says he will call the guy and work out all the details as soon as possible. Currently I have a few days left of holiday then its back to school, to finish 2 more years of my health science degree, which could potentially lead me into a career in nutrition and care for the children of the world. College is hard I'm not going to lie, I have come to realize in the last few months that I need to focus and put more time into this degree because if I don't I feel I could become lost.

**EPOV**

Work work work, it seems these days that's all I do in life, I cant keep a relationship… after I broke it off with my girlfriend Tanya, I guess after 3 years you think you know someone so completely, I was wrong very wrong. Tanya couldn't keep a relationship to a one man minimum to save her life. Over the span of our three year relationship I never knew she was going behind my back with dozens of other guys, apparently having one guy wasn't enough for Tanya.

I Edward Cullen am a very sad, lonely 27 year old man, I work under the watchful eye of my father and live only down the road from my family home because my mother couldn't bare the thought of her eldest son being far away, its sad isn't it…

The hospital has become like a second home to me between work and being at home sleeping I don't do a lot of anything else, know that I'm girlfriend-less I have no social life what's so ever.

'Doctor Cullen, are you okay? I have been trying to get your attention for a while now.' Lauren my nurse, never have I met someone so admit on trying to get in my pants, as much as I try to tell her I'm really not interested, it doesn't work the girl doesn't know when enough is enough.

'I'm sorry Lauren I haven't been sleeping so well lately. Is there something you needed?' even know I knew this would just be another attempt to ask me to go out with her.

'Well you have one more patient then you can head out, and I was going to ask you if you wanted to go for some coffee or something?' yeah just another attempt at trying to get with me…

'Lauren I don't think so, you see I'm taking a bit of time off from going out and focusing on my career that I worked so hard to gain, after the Tanya situation I guess I just need some time on my own to full get over everything that has happened recently. I appreciate the thought but I just need to be on my own, I think I need to learn that not every girl will be like Tanya… but that's a lesson I need to learn without others interrupting.'

'Ok-okay I guess your right well if you ever change you mind I'm always here.'

Yep I definitely think its time I look for a new nurse, maybe one that wont try to flirt with me every chance she gets…

* * *

><p><strong>okay so this is only the first chapter, i guess after reading everybody's stories i decided it was time that i created one of my own please review and tell me what you think, even throw out some ideas thanks, i really would appreciate any feedback...<strong>

**sienna xxx**


End file.
